


Respite

by Goddess_Althena



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_Althena/pseuds/Goddess_Althena
Summary: A brief interlude allows for a moment of introspection. One-shot.





	Respite

Moments of true peace are few and far between; fleeting instants that flicker in and out of our lives. Some experience more peaceful times than others; a lucky few might even claim whole lives of peaceable tranquility, but their perspective is limited. Until you find yourself in the midst of total chaos, you can never understand or appreciate genuine peace.

I have experienced chaos. I have experienced innumerable hardships, a multitude of heartache. Myriad losses and infinite failures. I have felt pain of the sharpest intensity and cried tears enough to fill rivers. I have stared into the blackest abyss and faltered.

I have also experienced love. The love of my family, my friends, my soulmates. Love, pure and strong; boundless and enduring. I have been so filled with joy I might have burst; so overwhelmed with euphoria it could have drowned me. I have experienced love so great, I would not have believed it possible.

I seem fated to an existence of extremes. I wonder at times, what it would be like to live a life of tempered mediocrity. To walk a road plagued only by soft hills and shallow valleys. I would not see the horrors I have seen. But then, I would also miss out on the miracles those horrors brought about.

As I gaze down into the angelic face of my infant daughter, instinct tells me to embrace this moment. I take careful note of every detail; her still, shuttered eyelids, the round curve of her delicate cherub cheeks, her tiny, rosy dewdrop lips, the soft, pink fuzz of her baby-soft hair. My heart lurches as a tiny fist clutches and rests in trust against my breast. All is silent and I can feel our heartbeats in sync, I feel our connection and I revel in the warm familiarity; I have felt this before, in a time long passed, and I have yearned for it since. I know I will do everything in my power to never surrender this connection again.

I don't know what the future holds. For myself, my family, those dearest to my heart. And that is why I must treasure this; why I must remember.

Moments of true peace are few and far between...

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback of any kind is humbly encouraged and greatly appreciated.  
>  _My cheeks suffuse with rosy hues_  
>  _When readers send in their reviews!_


End file.
